The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses, such as, but not limited to, beds, cots, stretchers, recliners, chairs, operating tables, and the like; and more particularly to the control of one or more actuators on the person support apparatus.
Person support apparatuses often include one or more actuators for moving one or more components of the person support apparatus. For example, beds used in medical facilities often include a head section—sometimes referred to as a Fowler section—that is pivotable between a generally horizontal orientation and a raised orientation, thereby allowing an occupant thereof to move between lying flat and sitting upright. As another example, recliners often include one or more actuators for pivoting a backrest and/or for extending and retracting a leg rest. Regardless of the specific person support apparatus they are incorporated into, such actuators often also act as a brake upon the movement of the component when the actuator is not being actuated. That is, the actuator may act as a brake and resist movement of the component when the actuator is not being activated.